The Legend of The Tree of Life
by Knight B
Summary: Kisah tentang dua belas manusia yang saling terhubung satu sama lain untuk menjadi wakil Bumi dari perang melawan kegelapan. EXO Fanfiction. Belom ada pairing, sementara masih Kris dan Chanyeol but no Krisyeol. No sexual content !


**Hola secava :D**

**Let me introduce my self - Knight B**

**And let me introduce a fanfiction story about EXO and their legends**

**I have no more to say**

**Just enjoy :D**

**P.S. There's no sexual content in here. It pure imagination and fairy tale**

**Check this out !**

**The Legend of Tree of Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vancouver – Kanada**

**Musim semi 2009**

Pemuda blasteran China-Kanada berwajah tampan itu membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, menampakkan gestur normal untuk seseorang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Keringat dingin membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya memakai singlet tipis dan boxer. Napasnya menderu tak teratur, menandakan bahwa mimpi itu cukup mengerikan hingga mempengaruhi seluruh tubuhnya saat tidur. Cukup lama pemuda bernama Kris itu mencoba mengingat keseluruhan mimpinya tadi malam.

_Dua belas simbol ?_

_Kegelapan ?_

_Apa maksud dari itu semua ?_

Pertanyaan itu kembali hadir di kepalanya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah mimpi yang pertama kali, sudah hampir satu bulan dan mimpi yang sama menghantuinya sampai enam belas kali. Dan mimpi itu selalu saja sama, menimbulkan efek yang lumayan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kris memijit keningnya pelan, berapa kalipun dia mencoba menyimpulkan mimpinya, yang dia temui hanyalah kebuntuan. Dia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya tidak menyentuh kasur sama sekali, dia langsung menoleh ke bawah dan langsung terbelalak.

_Astaga, terjadi lagi ?_

Kris mendesah pelan saat mendapati tubuhnya melayang satu setengah meter dari lantai. Dan sejak mimpi itu menghantuinya, terbangun dalam kondisi melayang juga sudah Kris alami berkali-kali. Dia tak bisa lupa bagaimana dia merasa dunianya sedang gila karena dia terbangun dan hidungnya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari langit-langit kamar. Untuk sesaat dia menarik kembali kata-katanya tentang bagaimana dia tak mempercayai sihir dan sulap. Apa yang dia hadapi kali ini sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai sihir, dan Kris berani menjamin tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang bisa melakukan tipuan sulap dengan level seperti itu.

Kris sudah belajar bagaimana membuat tubuhnya kembali menyentuh tanah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dihembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, berusaha merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya tubuhnya kembali menyentuh kasur yang empuk. Yang jadi masalah adalah, Kris belum mampu membuat tubuhnya melayang tinggi. Dibutuhkan keinginan dan konsentrasi yang amat kuat hingga akhirnya kaki Kris melayang sepuluh senti dari lantai kamarnya minggu lalu, hanya saja perkembangannya berhenti sampai disitu. Kris memutuskan tak mau repot-repot mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa terbang, karena aktivitasnya sendiri menyita waktu.

Kris akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sambil menduga-duga apakah tanda ketiga akan dia lihat juga pagi ini setelah mimpi buruk dan tubuhnya yang melayang-layang di kamar tadi. Dilepasnya kaus singlet miliknya dan matanya langsung menangkap sesuatu di dadanya yang bidang terpantul dari cermin di depan wastafel. Kris memicingkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa tanda berbentuk seperti naga itu tampak semakin jelas.

Orang-orang mungkin akan mengira ini seperti tato karena bentuknya yang seperti naga dan warnanya adalah merah darah, namun tidak bagi Kris, dia sadar bahwa simbol di dadanya muncul di mimpi yang menghantuinya selama sebulan ini. Dia masih memperhatikan simbol yang kini sudah mirip tato itu sampai sebuah pemikiran hinggap di kepalanya.

_Bagaimana kalau ada orang di luar sana yang juga mengalami seperti aku ?_

_Apakah mereka juga memiliki tanda ini ?_

_Kalau begitu ada dimana mereka ?_

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini masih jam enam pagi dan Kris sudah harus memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia mendengus napasnya kasar dan akhirnya menyalakan shower air hangat. Kris akhirnya membiarkan masalah itu dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya saja, dia merasa bahwa ada waktunya semua yang dia alami akan menjadi jelas. Dan sampai waktu itu tiba, dia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

============================xoxo===========================

**Beijing – China**

**Musim semi 2009**

"Hai cantik, boleh kenalan ?"

Pemuda yang sedang memakai jaket hoodie itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki usia tiga puluhan tengah menyeringai mesum padanya. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal dan langsung menurunkan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya sambil menggeram kesal. Menampakkan wajahnya yang rupawan dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat.

"Hei paman ! kau tak lihat aku ini laki-laki hah ?"

Laki-laki mesum itu langsung menganga lebar saat menyadari bahwa pemuda cantik di depannya itu ternyata juga laki-laki, namun itu hanya sedetik sebelum pria itu kembali menyeringai.

"Tak masalah bagiku cantik, kau juga memiliki lubang kan ? wajahmu dan lubangmu saja sudah cukup manis"

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya laki-laki itu membelai pelan pipi pemuda cantik itu, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa objek yang disentuhnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata pembunuh.

BUGGGHHH

"eurrghhhh"

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat perutnya terasa seperti dihantam besi, yang setelah dia lihat adalah kepalan tangan pemuda di depannya. Dia tak sempat bereaksi lebih lanjut saat tahu-tahu kakinya dijegal dan dengan gerakan cepat tahu-tahu pipinya telah menghantam tanah, lengkap dengan rasa sakit karena tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan kasar oleh pemuda yang dibelainya tadi.

"Jaga mulutmu paman, dan jaga juga tanganmu itu sebelum kubuat patah menjadi dua"

Pemuda cantik itu membungkuk sambil memberikan tatapan mengancam pada laki-laki yang baru saja dia lumpuhkan itu, kemudian dia bangkit sambil berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya laknat itu.

Laki-laki itu tak terima dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh anak ingusan seperti dia, dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan laki-laki itu berdiri dan menahan pundak kanan pemuda cantik itu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi justru meremas pantat pemuda itu dengan kurang ajar.

"Kau ternyata suka main kasar ya manis. Aku justru suka itu"

Dengan gerakan cepat ditariknya hoodie milik pemuda cantik itu dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menghempas tembok. Pemuda itu tak sempat memberikan perlawanan karena lehernya tengah dicekik oleh tangan laki-laki kasar itu, dia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kedua tangannya entah bagaimana bisa dikunci pergerakannya oleh laki-laki itu, dan dia hampir tak bisa mempercayai saat bagian terlarangnya tengah diremas pelan oleh laki-laki bejat di depannya ini. Matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang bisa terjadi padanya jika tak segera mengambil tindakan. Pemuda itu mengira kalau laki-laki ini sama dengan korban-korban dia -pria bejat- sebelumnya, cukup sekali hantaman dan mereka tak akan mencari perkara baru dengan pemuda berwajah cantik ini.

Namun ternyata dia keliru, laki-laki ini justru semakin beringas saat dia memberikan reaksi yang kasar. Sejak tadi dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu, namun tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Sebuah sentuhan kasar di bawah tubuhnya membuatnya membelalakkan mata, dan dia sadar bahwa celana miliknya tengah berusaha dilepas paksa.

_Ini sudah kelewatan_

Kornea mata pemuda ini yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat tiba-tiba berwarna biru. Sorot matanya berubah mengerikan, dan dengan sekali dorongan, laki-laki yang tadi tengah menahan tubuhnya kuat-kuat justru terhempas dengan kuat ke arah tembok bangunan di seberang jalan. Dengan langkah pelan pemuda cantik itu mendekati laki-laki yang akan berbuat tak senonoh padanya. Laki-laki itu menatap pemuda di depannya dan langsung gemetar ketakutan saat dia menyadari bahwa di belakang tubuh pemuda itu, sebuah tempat sampah yang tadinya berada di bahu jalan kini melayang dua meter di atas tanah. Matanya kini berpindah ke arah pemuda cantik di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum jahat.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal itu, aku tak ragu untuk menghancurkan tubuhmu ... seperti ini"

Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah depan dan tiba-tiba saja tempat sampah yang tadinya melayang dengan cepat meluncur ke arah tembok dan menghantam keras.

BRAAAKKKKKK

Laki-laki itu langsung meringkuk sambil menjerit keras, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa cairan urin tengah mengalir dari celananya. Laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk ketakutan dan berdoa semoga dia tak dibunuh oleh pemuda yang ternyata sangat mengerikan itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik tangannya dan langsung bergerak mundur kaget saat mendapati pemuda itu tidak ada di hadapannya lagi.

================================xoxo==================================

**Vancouver – Kanada**

**Musim gugur 2010**

"_Hei Krizzie, I heard that you will go to China next week. Is that true ?_"

Steven, teman satu fakultas Kris bertanya sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak pemuda keturunan China itu saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang dari latihan basket. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk singkat.

"_Yes. My mom want to visit my grandma's grave in Hunan_"

Steven hanya menyeringai usil.

"_You have to bring back a piece of Great Wall China when you home_"

Kris hanya tertawa kecil sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Steven.

"_Then you have to give me a pocket for that_"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama sambil meneruskan perjalanan.

"_By the way, where you got that awesome tattoo ? The one my brother have is really boring_"

Steven menunjuk dada Kris yang tadi sempat dia lihat memiliki tato saat Kris melepas bajunya setelah bertanding. Kris sempat terkejut namun kembali ke ekspresi normalnya, _cool mode on_.

"_You don't wanna know the story dude. I can make sure of it_"

"_Oh come on Krizzie, what so difficult to tell about_ ?"

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meninju bahu kawannya pelan.

"_I have to go in, see ya_"

Kris hanya melambai pelan begitu dia tiba di depan rumahnya, meninggalkan Steven yang cemberut sendirian karena pertanyaannya tadi tak dijawab secara jelas.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Kris langsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya setelah mengecup pipi Mom-nya di dapur dan mengambil _Action Figure Anakin Skywalker_ milik Edward, adiknya, yang langsung menangis kencang karena mainannya dicuri. Sesampainya di kamar Kris buru-buru melepas kaosnya dan kembali mengamati tato yang secara ajaib muncul di dadanya lebih dari setahun yang lalu itu. Dia sempat khawatir bagaimana menjelaskan tato misterius itu pada Mom dan Dad-nya ketika mereka sekeluarga berlibur di Hawai musim panas lalu. Walaupun tato tidak dianggap tabu di keluarganya, fakta bahwa dia masih kuliah membuat dia sedikit khawatir akan dimarahi. Namun ternyata reaksi yang didengarnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sayang sekali tubuh bagusmu kau hias seperti itu _Son_, untung saja tato itu terlihat bagus"

"Wow, Kris ... _you look awesome. Like a real man_ !"

"Seharusnya kau pamerkan tato itu pada gadis di kampusmu Kris, dan bawa satu kesini jika kau mengencani mereka"

Dan beragam reaksi pujian dia dengar begitu banyak yang tahu kalau dia memiliki tato di dadanya. Kris sebelumnya tak memiliki keinginan untuk memasang tato, namun entah kenapa simbol naga yang mirip sekali dengan tato di dadanya ini sudah membuatnya puas. Seakan-akan segalanya sudah sempurna. Sudah labih dari setahun sejak simbol itu muncul, dan untuk beberapa saat dia merasa simbol itu terasa sangat panas di waktu-waktu tertentu. Pernah saat dia berendam di danau sedingin es saat ikut taruhan dengan teman-temannya untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling tahan berendam di air es. Bukannya mengigil kedinginan, saat Kris masuk ke dalam danau bersuhu rendah itu, teman-temannya justru merasa airnya semakin lama semakin hangat. Dan dua menit berikutnya, lapisan es yang menutupi separuh danau tiba –tiba saja menghilang seakan-akan musim semi tiba lebih awal. Saat itulah Kris merasa kalau simbol di dadanya terasa panas sekali dan dia merasa terbakar.

Kris kembali menyentuh simbol di dadanya itu sambil berlatih untuk melayang kembali. Sudah setahun Kris sepenuhnya mampu mengendalikan kemampuan melayangnya, bahkan kini dia sudah bisa meluncur terbang. Walaupun untuk yang satu itu dia harus memastikan tak ada orang melihat sehingga dia bebas terbang kesana kemari seperti superman.

Sebuah dering telepon membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Halo ?"

"Kris, bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang ? simbol yang kau tunjukkan waktu itu, aku rasa aku menemukan buku yang berhubungan dengan simbol di dadamu itu. Mungkin saja itu bisa menjadi petunjuk"

Seketika itu juga Kris merasa ada titik terang dari kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dia alami belakangan ini.

"Tunggu aku lima menit lagi"

Dan tanpa basa-basi Kris langsung menyambar kaosnya kembali dan keluar kamar.

"Mom, aku pergi sebentar kerumah Liu Fei. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku urus"

Dia mengecup singkat pipi Mom-nya yang tengah mengupas kentang.

"Hati-hati _Son_, dan kalau bisa kembalilah saat _dinner_"

"_I know_"

Sahut Kris singkat sambil berjalan menuju garasi, tak berapa lama SUV yang dikendarainya meluncur di jalanan dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

"Good night Mrs. Fei"

Kris membungkuk hormat saat Ibu Liu Fei membuka pintu untuknya, wanita berumur empat puluh tahun itu hanya tersenyum singkat sambil mempersilahkan teman putranya untuk masuk.

"Yi Fan, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Cina saja saat kau berkunjung ? dan panggil aku mama"

Kris hanya nyengir sambil mengambil sebuah _cupcake_ diatas meja bar.

"Dui bui qi mama. Aku lupa"

Dia mengecup pipi Mrs. Liu singkat dan langsung menuju kamar putra bungsunya di lantai dua.

Ibu Liu Fei hanya menggeleng pelan terhadap kelakuan Kris yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa akrab dengan putra sulung Mr. Wu yang terkenal berwajah dingin, salah satunya adalah Ibu Liu Fei. Beliau tahu pasti bahwa Kris bukanlah orang yang dingin, wajah itu diturunkan dari Mr. Wu yang notabene temannya saat SMA di China dahulu.

Dia tahu bahwa sifat Kris yang sebenarnya adalah hangat dan perhatian, itulah yang sering dia tekankan pada putra bungsunya Liu saat anaknya itu mengaku takut tiap kali mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kris. Setelah mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama, kini Liu tak takut lagi malah semakin akrab. Maka tak heran jika Kris akan bersikap seperti sedang di rumahnya sendiri saat berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan dia senang akan hal itu. Itu tanda bahwa Kris menganggap mereka sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau temukan Liu ?"

Liu yang dipanggil Kris dari arah pintu kamar sama sekali tak beraksi dari posisinya yang tengah duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil membawa buku sebesar ensiklopedia. Merasa diacuhkan, Kris langsung menghampiri Liu yang tengah fokus membaca dan menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"_Arrgghhh, fu**k you Krizzie ! it hurts !_"

Kris hanya memberinya tatapan datar.

"So, apa yang sudah kau temukan ?"

Liu Fei masih mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Kris sambil mendengus pelan. Disodorkannya buku tebal yang baru saja dia baca.

"Siang tadi aku iseng-iseng berkunjung ke Perpustakaan Universitas dan sedikit bercerita dengan Mr. Spark, _librarian_ kampus kita yang memang sudah dikenal hobi mengoleksi benda-benda kuno dari seluruh dunia. Saat aku menceritakan kisahmu itulah, entah kenapa dia menyeretkku ke rak seksi Mitologi dan Kepercayaan Kuno, dan tahu-tahu dia menghadiahiku sebuah buku berjudul 'Legenda Pohon Kehidupan' yang beratnya mengalahkan barbelku"

Liu Fei menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil mencomot cupcake ditangan Kris yang hanya dimakan separuhnya saja. Sementara Kris kini terfokus sepenuhnya pada buku tebal yang tampaknya kuno itu. Buku itu berwarna merah satin, dengan judul 'Legenda Pohon Kehidupan' yang menggunakan tinta berwarna perak. Sebuah ilustrasi bergambar pohon dengan banyak akar berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kau tahu ? aku baru sedikit membaca isi buku ini dan tampaknya buku ini menjadi semacam dongeng kuno di Dunia Timur"

Kris seketika menatap Liu Fei bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Itu istilah zaman kuno, dunia Timur adalah daerah Asia. Yah, kira-kira separuh wilayah Rusia, Mongolia, China, Korea, Jepang dan sebagian wilayah Asia Tenggara cukup mengenal legenda ini. Walaupun dari penuturan Mr. Spark, legenda jenis ini hanya menjadi cerita di kalangan orang-orang tua yang masih hidup di zaman kerajaan"

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan simbol milikku apa ?"

Liu Fei tersenyum sangat lebat sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itulah bagian menariknya, kau harus membacanya agar tahu. Jujur saja, diantara semua dongeng konyol yang pernah Mama ceritakan padaku, tidak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan dongeng ini. Padahal aku baru membaca beberapa halaman, coba saja buka"

Mengabaikan keengganannya yang malas membaca buku sejarah dan menuruti keingintahuannya yang telah dia simpan lebih dari setahun, Kris membuka buku tebal itu perlahan-lahan.

.

ZINGGGG

.

.

"God, what is that ?"

Liu Fei menyeru tak percaya saat Kris membuka cover buku itu dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya lemah berwarna biru tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam buku, membuat dua orang yang ada di kamar itu kaget bukan main. Terlebih Kris yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan kalau simbol di dadanya seperti menyengat, mirip disetrum.

Liu Fei sendiri heran, karena saat dia membuka buku itu, sama sekali tak ada yang terjadi. Sementara saat Kris membukanya, hal yang menurutnya diluar logika manusia tiba-tiba saja tersaji didepannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi menguatkan keyakinannya bahwa Kris bukanlah orang biasa, insiden danau es yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menghangat saat mereka berenang disana tahun lalu adalah titik awal Liu Fei meyakini bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Kris.

Simbol di dada Kris lah yang membuat Liu Fei yakin bahwa tato itu bukan tato biasa, pamannya yang seoorang _tattoo artist_ membuatnya tahu bahwa tidak ada tinta jenis manapun yang bisa menimbulkan gradasi warna aneh seperti itu. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa tato di dada Kris semakin menggelap saat Kris merasa marah, dan menjadi lebih cerah saat _mood _nya berubah baik.

"Hei, Liu Fei, bukankah ini huruf China kuno ?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris menariknya kembali dari lamunan.

"Eh, apa ?"

Kris menunjuk tulisan di halaman pertama buku sambil mendecak kesal.

"Lihat ini, bukankah ini tulisan Cina kuno ?"

Liu Fei mengernyit heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, seakan itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Kau lupa kalau kakekku ahli kaligrafi kuno ? Saat aku delapan tahun aku pernah belajar sedikit huruf Cina kuno ini, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa suku kata yang sampai saat ini bertahan. Aku cukup ingat semua hurufnya"

Liu Fei memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu apa tulisan itu ?"

Liu Fei baru menyadari bahwa dia melewati tulisan itu begitu saja saat tadi membukanya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat tulisan kuno itu.

"Kuharap aku tak salah, tapi disini tertulis 'temukanlah kesejatian di dalam dirimu sendiri' ... seperti itu"

Kris terdiam untuk sesaat.

_Kesejatian ? apakah sebenarnya aku terpilih untuk sesuatu ?_

Tulisan itu membuat Kris mengulang kembali awal dimana dia mendapatkan keanehan demi keanehan yang dia alami. Sesuatu yang awalnya dia anggap tak wajar, namun di lain sisi, tanpa bisa dia mengerti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ada sebuah takdir yang menunggu dirinya. Mungkin terdengar sangat _superhero_ , lalu apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dia melawan gravitasi dan melayang ? semua hal nyata itu akhirnya mau tak mau membuat Kris mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang menunggu untuk bangkit.

Kris melanjutkan kembali ke halaman berikutnya, sebuah ilustrasi bergambar pohon yang dia yakini pohon kehidupan tersaji di depan matanya. Namun fokus Kris bukan pada pohon itu, dua belas simbol yang mengelilingi pohon itulah yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Salah satu simbol itu kini tercetak jelas di dadanya.

"Liu, kau benar"

Kris berujar lirih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua belas simbol di hadapannya itu. Liu Fei yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum misterius. Seakan membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukalah halaman selanjutnya Kris, dan kau akan membaca dongeng tentang dirimu sendiri"

Sedikit ragu, Kris mengangguk pelan sambil membuka membalik halaman yang ada di buku itu. Mulutnya membaca tanpa suara paragraf demi paragraf yang ada di depannya.

===============================xoxo=============================

**Jeju – Korea Selatan**

**Musim Dingin 2010**

Sosok pemuda jangkung itu tengah sibuk mengendap-ngendap di halaman rumah asli Korea sambil membawa kayu bakar. Mengabaikan cuaca dingin yang menusuk, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih fokus kepada satu arah sambil tetap berjalan sepelan mungkin melewati pekarangan menuju kamarnya sendiri di sisi barat. Setelah dia merasa aman, barulah dia berjalan dengan normal sambil tersenyum lebar.

"YA ! BOCAH PARK ! KAU PASTI MENGAMBIL KAYU BAKAR LAGI KAN ?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park itu langsung terlonjak kaget mendapati sosok tua -yang dari suaranya, dia yakin kalau itu kakeknya sendiri- tengah berdiri di depan ruangan utama sambil mengacungkan tongkat platinum yang dia bawa. Pemuda Park itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menghampiri kakeknya.

"Ayolah Haraboji, ini dingin sekali. Kayu bakar di tempatku sudah habis"

Pemuda Park itu mencoba mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, memasang _puppy eyes_ sambil sedikit menarik bibirnya kebawah. Menciptakan efek memelas yang akan membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega. Tapi sebagai kakeknya selama dua puluh tahun, dia sudah kebal dengan jurus cucu satu-satunya ini. Alih-alih terkena jurus cucunya sendiri, kakek tua itu justru menarik kerah baju cucunya dan membawa masuk.

"_Yaaaaa ! haraboji appo_ _!_"

"Duduk Chanyeol !"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol ini menurut, tak berani bertingkah macam-macam lagi atau sebuah pukulan kayu akan dihadiahkan di pantatnya. Dia duduk bersila di depan kakeknya. Sebuah benda berbentuk segi enam terbuat dari kayu ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Merasa tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengamati benda itu lebih dekat. Matanya melebar dan langsung sumringah saat melihat sesuatu yang amat dikenalinya.

"Ya haraboji, bukankah itu sama seperti tato di bahu kananku ?"

PLAKKKKK

"AAARRRGGHHHHHH ! APPOOOOOO !"

Sebuah pukulan kayu tepat dipunggung membuat Chanyeol kini menjerit sambil menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesetanan. Kakeknya hanya mengelengkan kepala mengamati kelakuan cucunya yang sangat hiperaktif itu.

"Chanyeol ! duduklah kembali !"

Sambil menggosok punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit, Chanyeol kembali duduk di depan kakeknya sambil memberikan ekspresi cemberut terbaik yang dia miliki. Kakeknya hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan cucunya itu. Disodorkannya benda yang tadi membuat Chanyeol heboh ke arahnya, yang direspon dengan tatapan tanda tanya oleh cucunya.

"Haraboji, ini apa ? kenapa ada simbol yang mirip dengan tato di pundakku ?"

"Sudah saatnya kau mencari yang lain Yeol. Ini sudah saatnya"

Dan seperti diberikan mantra, yang bahkan membuat kakeknya sendiri menganga tak percaya, sorot mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Duduknya menjadi tegak, tidak malas seperti dua detik yang lalu. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, sorot mata itu terarah tepat di kedua mata kakeknya.

"Kalau begitu benda ini yang sering haraboji ceritakan itu ?"

Nada bicaranya berkali-kali lebih serius dari yang tadi. Menyadari bahwa obrolan mereka bukanlah gurauan konyol di musim dingin, kakeknya hanya mengangguk takzim.

"Benda ini namanya hexagon. Sentuhlah nak, kau akan tahu seperti apa di dalamnya"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian tangannya dengan perlahan menyentuh hexagon. Matanya melebar saat benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya kecil dan pada bagian atasnya terbuka menjadi dua. Permukaan hexagon itu terbuka seperti pintu, kemudian seakan ada tuas mekanis di dalamnya, kedua permukaan itu terlipat menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum mengikuti garis tepian sisi hexagon. Chanyeol menatap kagum saat dua belas simbol yang terbuat dari emas dengan sebuah mutiara hitam di tengah-tengahnya berkilau sempurna. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol menyadari kalau tiga diantara dua belas simbol itu bersinar lebih terang dari sembilan simbol yang lainnya. Sebuah simbol berbentuk seperti naga, simbol aneh dengan lingkaran di tengahnya, dan juga simbol miliknya sendiri. Burung api legenda, Phoenix

"Haraboji, simbol-simbol ini. Dua diantaranya, apakah itu berarti mereka juga sudah tahu sama sepertiku ?"

Kakeknya mengangguk pelan, tangannya menunjuk simbol yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Itu menandakan kalau mereka sudah menyadari kekuatan mereka secara penuh. Walaupun aku ragu kalau pemilik simbol naga itu sudah membangkitkan elemento miliknya. Kau harus menemui mereka semua nak, dan seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk apa yang sebenarnya telah menantimu. Takdir apa yang menunggu kalian semua"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya haraboji. Aku tak tahu dimana mereka semua"

Kakek tua itu tersenyum kecil.

"Pejamkan matamu dan sentuhlah mutiara hitam di tengah-tengah hexagon. Rasakan gelombang energi yang kira-kira sama denganmu, dan kau akan tahu dimana mereka semua"

Chanyeol menatap kakeknya ragu, namun tetap menyentuhkan tangannya pada mutiara hitam yang ada di tengah hexagon sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah belajar bagaimana mengendalikan yin yang seperti ajaran kakeknya saat kecil, dan tak butuh lama karena Chanyeol merasa dia berada di dimensi yang lain.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Namun dia tahu kalau petunjuk mengenai kawan-kawan yang memiliki takdir seperti dirinya tengah menunggu untuk dijemput. Sebuah petunjuk dia rasakan dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu dimana mereka haraboji. Tapi itu sangat jauh"

Kakek tua itu hanya mendengus. Lalu melemparkan bungkusan besar yang ditutupi oleh kain. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan langsung menyeringai begitu tahu apa yang baru saja diberikan oleh kakeknya.

"Segera berangkatlah cucuku"

Cukup satu kalimat itu, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa sudah saatnya dia bergerak.

To Be Continued

Baca : Saya sambung kapan-kapan. Bye-bye ^^ *lambaikan tangan*


End file.
